1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance supplying apparatus for a vehicle, more particularly to a fragrance supplying apparatus for a vehicle which maintains a pleasant cabin atmosphere over a long period.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the summer and the winter, when car windows are closed and the air-conditioning system is used to cool or heat the cabin interior, there is a problem in that the body sweat of the driver and passengers and cigarette smoke slowly accumulate in the cabin or air-conditioning duct and the machinery and equipment in the air-conditioning system. As a result, it is common to provide an apparatus in the cabin or system so as to eliminate or mask the odor.
Fragrance supplying apparatuses for vehicles which eliminate unpleasant odors and emit pleasant fragrances are commercially available, but it is difficult to maintain a pleasant cabin atmosphere over a long period. For example, such fragrance supplying apparatuses initially release large amounts of the deodorant or fragrance and gradually release less and less along with the passage of time. Also, since the deodorant or fragrance is emitted continuously after the apparatuses are opened, the driver and passengers eventually become physically "acclimated" to it and it loses effect. To solve these problems, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 1-75435, for example, proposes a fragrance supplying apparatus with a lid which opens and closes to supply a fragrance in a vehicle intermittently.
Also, in many cases, the fragrance supplying apparatus is manufactured separate from the air-conditioning system and installed in the system only as a later option. This sometimes requires major modification of the system.
Further, more advanced fragrance supplying apparatuses are activated along with the turning of the ignition switch. In recent systems, however, the blower is not started until various sensors are started and warmed up, so much of the deodorant or fragrance is wasted.